1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to video cards, and particularly to a system and an electronic device for utilizing memory of a video card.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as tablet computers, portable computers, usually have video cards, and a memory of one video card usually has a space of several hundred or thousand megabits. However, when the electronic device is working normally, most of space of the memory of the video card are not being utilized, which cause a waste of the memory of the video card.
A system and an electronic device to overcome the described limitations are thus needed.